1. Field of the Invention
The fingertip hockey game of the present invention relates to the art of table top games played on a flat, smooth surfaced playing board. More particularly, it relates to such games utilizing a puck which is propelled across the surface of the playing board through a pattern of obstacles before reaching one of the goals located at each end of the playing board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Table top playing boards are, of course, generally old in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,824,739 issued Feb. 25, 1958 to Frank discloses the general concept of a table top playing board having a smooth, flat playing surface surrounded by a raised rim. A puck is provided in the form of a small, thin, flat, circular disc. The puck is propelled across the surface of the playing board by striking it with a paddle towards a plurality of goals located at opposing ends of the game board. The technique of caroming the puck off the side walls is also disclosed. The game is played by each player in turn making five shots at the opposing goals from behind his respective lag line.
U.S. Pat. No. 499,073 issued June 6, 1893 to Williams discloses a similar game apparatus which includes a pattern of upstanding wickets and playing piece holes arranged on the surface of the playing board. Here the player is required to move the puck either through or around the wickets, and if desired, the puck may be caromed off the wickets and sides during play. However, because of the thin, wire-like nature of the wickets, caroming the playing piece off them in a planned fashion is nearly impossible.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,504,605 discloses a different form of playing board in which the playing surface is perforated by a plurality of holes adapted to receive the mounting pin which projects from the base of each cylindrical man and goal post. The plurality of holes allows the men and goal posts to be positioned on the board as desired. Again, the playing piece may be caromed off either the men or the goal posts, but because of their cylindrical character, precision shots are again not possible.